ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Defeat Gomess!
is the 1st episode of Ultra Q. Synopsis While working on a Tunnel, some Construction Workers and a young boy stumble across a Monster and a Giant Egg. Plot A construction team in Tokai is seen working on a new tunnel that shall link Tokyo and Osaka's express train together. Unknown to the workers however, inside the caverns of the tunnel is a monster named Gomess, who lives underground. Gomess digs up an egg and is preparing to eat it until he is disturbed by one of the construction crew members named Ippei, who stumbles across the monster. Fortunately the shocked and hysterical Ippei is pulled out of the tunnel before Gomess can attack him and he tells everyone about the monster, but no one believes him. However, the other workers notice the egg that was dug up by him and they become suspicious. The press is then called in by the crew and they arrive to report the discovery of Gomess's tunnel. Inside the tunnel, a crew worker and a reporter of the press explore the caverns when sure enough, they too encounter Gomess as well, who stalks them hungrily. Meanwhile, Jiro, a young boy who is interested in fossils observes the egg and traces its origins from the Kinpozan Temple. Upon visiting the temple with a few other workers, Jiro discovers that the egg belongs to a creature named Litra, a giant reptilian bird that can spit acid. Litra and Gomess were instinctive rivals millions of years ago and Gomess could possibly attack the construction site if let loose. Returning to the site however, the work chief does not believe Jiro's claims of Gomess's existence either, but is still called into action when the two people are trapped in the tunnels. As the crew leave to dig them out, Jiro and Ippei are left to try and hatch Litra's egg (to which Jiro discovers is still alive inside.) To their luck, the generated heat that they make causes Litra to hatch. Upon hatching though, Litra does not listen to Jiro's orders to fight Gomess due to her still being a newborn. Back in the tunnel, Gomess has the worker and reporter cornered, but is temporarily blinded by the bright flashes of the reporter's camera, allowing them to escape. The work chief and some other workers arrive and they manage to rescue the worker and reporter, but Gomess, now provoked, gives chase after them. Sure enough, Gomess follows all the workers to the surface and bursts out from the construction site. In his rage, Gomess destroys the project. Litra however finally notices Gomess and as transcribed, battles with the monster in their instinctive blood-feud. Despite Gomess's bigger size and strength advantage, Litra manages to hold off the monster long enough for her to use her acid, which strikes Gomess point-blank. After being struck, Gomess stumbles around and finally dies from the acid, but to Jiro's sadness, Litra lands on top of Gomess's body and dies too. In a narrative epilogue, after the tunnel was completed, Jiro erected a grave in honor of Litra's bravery. Cast * : * : * : * : * : , (Adult, Voice) *Nakamura Operation Manager of Tokai Highway: *Construction Worker A of Tokai Highway: *Construction Worker B of Tokai Highway: *Chief Priest of Konpozan Tousenji: *Worker: *Scholar A: *Scholar B: *Nitta Reporter of Mainichi Newsletters: Suit Actors *Gomess: Notes *''to be added'' Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Tsuburaya Station's official page for ゴメスを倒せ！ References Category:Ultra Q Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres